The Best Day
by SofiaSofiaSofia
Summary: A Maddison and Calzona fic. Somewhat AU  in terms of timeline. Sixteen years ago, Addison arrived in Seattle pregnant with Ella at the same time that Callie was pregnant with Sofia. How did everyone handle it all and how did the children turn out?
1. Introducing Elizabeth

**A/N: The timeline in this fic is a little AU. It will have things that happened in the past happening alongside things that are much more recent developments. It's basically my take on what I wish would have happened with Addison and Mark's baby, Ella, and how she would fit into his family. The main ships will be Maddison and Calzona. If there are any questions (that I can answer without giving way plot), let me know. I hope you enjoy it! I welcome any reviews.**

She knew they'd be coming up the stairs soon. They always did. It happened like clockwork. She and Tate would have a fight, she'd get upset, and her whole family would come to the rescue.

First they'd send Charlie in to try and make her laugh. Though he was a funny kid, they should have learned by now that that never worked. At a time when a sixteen-year-old hates all boys, her twelve-year-old brother is definitely not going to be the one who changes her mind on that.

But still, Charlie walked in. "You can go away," she told him. "And you can keep Mom out. And Dad."

"He's at Sofia's anyways."

"Oh."

Her mom walked in. "Charlie, I made cookies."

"You can't bake. I should've gone to Callie's with Dad. Arizona makes better cookies."

"Thanks a lot," she replied.

"I know you're just trying to get rid of me," he told her.

"Then go," she laughed.

"Fine." With that, Charlie left.

Her mom began stroking her long blond hair as she lay with her face buried in the pillow. "So, what was it this time?"

"Oh, like you'd get it."

"Try me," she said.

"You've never had issues with boys."

She laughed. "Uncle Derek, your father..."

"But those worked out!"

"But there was a time when I didn't think they would," she said.

"I know. I know. I've heard this story so many times."

"But it's a good one."

"Well, duh. It's about me."

* * *

><p><em>She never realized how much stuff she had until she loaded it into the car that afternoon. Her doctor had forbidden her to fly – actually to travel at all this late into the pregnancy – but she had to get out of there. The baby was her motivation.<em>

_She didn't know what she'd say when she arrived, but Seattle Grace-Mercy West was programmed into her GPS and she was headed there – ready or not._

_She remembered wondering who would be harder to face – Derek or Mark. She really wasn't looking forward to seeing either of them, but she had decided that Elizabeth deserved at least a shot at knowing her father._

_When she finally pulled into the parking lot she took a deep breath. She could do this. Give the divorce papers to Derek and beg Mark for a second chance._

_She's Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. Up until this moment, she had never even thought about begging for anything. Yeah, she had begged Derek to stay, but that wasn't totally sincere since she was already falling for his best friend. This true begging would be a first. She rubbed her big belly and felt her daughter kick. Baby Elizabeth was already her biggest fan._

_She got out of the car and walked up to the hospital. She turned around when she heard the sound of someone being sick behind her. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah, yeah," the woman – a doctor there - said. "Pregnant."_

_"Oh." She smiled. "It gets better. Congratulations."_

_"Thanks. You too."_

_"Thanks," she said._

_With that, she turned and walked into the hospital. Everything in her wanted to turn back and just head back to New York, but she couldn't. She knew this was the best thing to do._

_"Has anybody seen Torres?" she heard him ask a group of nurses._

_They all pointed toward the door._

_As he walked, their eyes met. "Addie," he said, his eyes instantly landing on her rounded belly. "You're..."_

_"Yes, I am." She forced a smile._

_"Could it be Derek's? Please say it could be Derek's..."_


	2. Meet Sofia

"Are you sure you don't have to stop by the hospital?" Sofia Torres asked her father as they began the familiar drive from one house to the other.

Mark had gone to pick up Sofia – who was just a few months shy of being able to get her driving permit – at her mothers' house. Just as they were about to leave, Mark had gotten a call from one of the nurses at the hospital.

He smiled, knowing Sofia wanted to go so badly. Yet, he also knew that most teenage girls didn't hang out in the burn unit. Her parents were trying to get her to participate in some more common past times.

"I'm sure," he smiled.

"Oh, come on!"

"Why can't you be more like your sister?" he laughed.

"Whining over a boy on every other Tuesday?" she asked.

The thought seemed utterly ridiculous. She and her sister were close, but Sofia just wasn't that kind of girl. She was focused, level-headed, and passionate. But not in the blubbery, overly dramatic way her half sister was.

"Have I ever told you you're my favourite?" he joked.

Clearly, the father of four didn't have a favourite. But he did appreciate Sofia's maturity. It wasn't that his other children, Ella and Charlie, were immature. If fact, they were about twice as mature as he had been at double their ages. They were just exhausting at times. Drama was one part of fatherhood he had never been a fan of.

"Then let me go pl-" Sofia stopped herself. "Then humour me. I only want you to be the best doctor you can be. And good doctors are at the hospital whenever they're needed. Even if it's just for something small. It shows their patients they care."

"Get back to me on that when you start your residency," he chuckled. "But fine. We'll go."

"Yes!"

"But no harassing the nurses to let you into patient rooms again."

"But you can't see anything from the hall."

Sofia's heart belonged to surgery. It had from a very young age. The blood and gore of the cases her parents discussed never made her feel queasy. Instead, it fuelled her interest.

"For good reason. You're not qualified yet."

"Oh, it's not like I ask to operate," she said. "And besides, I have four doctors bossing me around every day. I'm practically an intern."

"We're called parents."

"Minor detail."

"How often does Yang come over when you're at Madre's?" he asked. His daughter seemed more and more like her Godmother by the day.

"Not that much," Sofia said. "Because she's at the hospital all the time."

"We're going, we're going..."

"Thank you!" she smiled, feeling victorious for having gotten him to cave. It was so easy, too.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, so...Arizona isn't talking to me. Still," Callie said, when she found Mark alone in the supply closet. "Which...fair enough. I am having somebody else's baby. I probably wouldn't speak to me either, but..."<em>

_He laughed._

_"That's not funny."_

_"I know. Sorry."_

_"You okay?" she asked. She wasn't actually questioning anything._

_"Just...you and Robbins, continue."_

_"No, what is it?" she asked, sitting down beside him on the slightly dusty floor._

_Mark told her everything. Yet, this he didn't know how to say. They weren't a couple. She was desperate to get another woman back and their feelings for each other just weren't like that. Yet, she was six weeks pregnant with his child. She probably wouldn't be too fond of the latest situation he found himself in._

_"Never mind."_

_"If I have to go get Bailey, I swear I will," she said. "But don't make me. Because I'm exhausted and this kid has been making me puke my guts out all day. I mean...this kid is my dream, but still."_

_"Derek's wife's here," he began._

_"Oh. Well, he's with Grey. It's not like he wants the wife back, right? I say you just stear clear of the whole mess for a couple days and –"_

_"She's pregnant."_

_"Derek's wife?" she asked. "Oh, God. He and Grey are actually hap-"_

_"Callie..."_

_Then it hit her. "It's yours?" she asked._

_He didn't even have time to react before she shoved him just a bit, causing his arm to hit into the side of a storage bin full of adult diapers. "Torres, I didn't know –"_

_"Oh, you didn't know. So that makes getting two women pregnant at basically the same time is okay?" she asked. "I was kinda counting on being your only baby mama right now, Mark!"_

_"You told me I could just be cool uncle Mark and I said no. So now you own me?"_

_"No. But now...you've chosen to be in this. And are you still?"_

_"Yeah," he nodded. "Nothing's changed."_

_"What do you mean? Mark, that's a change. A big change."_


	3. Round One

**A/N: If anybody has an suggestions as to how I should label the characters for this fic, please let me know. It will basically be equal parts Calzona and Maddison, but I can only list it under two names. I chose Callie and Arizona just because I had to pick somebody, but it probably led to confusion. The summary says it's about both ships, but still. For any of you who have been confused as to where the Calzona is, here it is. Enjoy. :)**

Arizona shook her head when she walked into the OR gallery and found her fifteen-year-old daughter sitting their reading _Romeo and Juliet_ in between glances down to the surgery taking place below her. Mark father was operating on the victim of a severe house fire and placing skin grafts were there was no longer healthy tissue.

"What are you doing here? I thought we said no more –"

"Dad had to stop and check on a patient. Just so happens he ended up in surgery," she said.

"Well, I have to go pick up the boys from soccer," she said. "But come on. I'll give you a ride."

"No thanks," she said. "I'm good."

"You're not supposed to be here."

"You're in peds," she said. "That's a forty-year-old dude. Why are you here?" she asked. "Admit it. Because it's totally cool. I mean...sad that he got burned, but awesome that dad can grow him new skin."

"I'm here because the patient is my patient's dad."

"Oh. Did the kid get burns too?"

"Not nearly as bad. She's doing okay."

"Good."

"Really, though. Let's go. I'll drop you off at dad's."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Attitude."

"But you're making me leave." She closed her book. "And interfering with my education. Romeo was -"

Arizona laughed. "You're gonna be a hell of a surgeon someday," she said. "But I'm pretty sure it's not okay to have teenagers hanging out in OR galleries. Bailey wouldn't approve."

"And you have authority issues," Sofia said. "So you can't bend the chief's rules. Right?"

"No. I can't."

Sofia got up. "Fine."

"You'll be in med school before you know it," Arizona promised.

"You're no fun." Still, she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing Sofia's forehead.

"What's not to love?" she teased.

"You know that Sloan cockiness gene?"

"Yep."

"Why'd you have to get it?"

Sofia laughed.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, I get it," Callie said as she walked into Arizona's OR.<em>

_She had been avoiding Mark and the other woman who was carrying his child – for two days now. She knew that he said he was still willing to be involved and that nothing had changed, but she was really unsure. She didn't want to be let down, so her walls went up._

_"Not the time or the place, Doctor Torres," Arizona simply said as she continued to operate on the eleven-month-old that was on her table._

_"You can't run away from me in here," she said. "And I know that you can multitask. So...listen."_

_"Calliope, please –"_

_"Mark got somebody else pregnant."_

_"Shocking," Arizona said. "Somebody really should take him to the drug store and point out what a condom is, huh?"_

_Callie continued. "And I'm scared. So I get it."_

_"This has to do with me, how?"_

_"I love this baby. I know that. I want this baby more than...anything I've ever wanted in my entire life. This baby means the world to me."_

_"Rub it in a little more. Thanks."_

_"I mean the world to you."_

_"You used to."_

_"Come on, Arizona! You may be pissed off, and that's totally understandable. I've hurt you. I know that. But I also know for a fact that you love me. That you can't live without me. You said it yourself when you came back. Remember? You'd be in Africa right now if you didn't need me."_

_Arizona willed herself to focus. Callie was right. Damn it. Why was she so convincing? Arizona was furious that Callie had slept with someone else – and conceived a child – so quickly after she had left. She was carrying around so much rage because of it. If she didn't love Callie Torres, she wouldn't care even half this much. But she adored her. She had tried so hard not to, but she just did._

_"Say something," Callie said. "Arizona, I'll do anything. Really. I just want you back."_

_"You're right," she finally caved. "I can't get you out of my mind."_

_"Uh huh," Callie smiled, even though Arizona couldn't see it through the mask._

_"But am I really your number one? Or are you here because you're mad at Mark and you need somebody else? I can do better than you. If that's the case."_

_"You can do better than me?" Callie yelled. Picturing Arizona happier with anyone else made Callie's stomach turn. "_

_"You cheated –"_

_"I did not cheat!" Callie disagreed. "You said we were over!"_

_"Dr. Robbins, her pressure's dropping," a nurse said quietly._

_Both women had forgotten that the surgical team was even there still. Arizona had done something she never thought she'd do in the OR. She had screwed up. Her focus wasn't solely her given to her patient. She froze._

_"What's her blood type?" Callie asked. "She's losing too much blood."_

_"Ummm...AB," Arizona said._

_"I'm on it," she replied, leaving the OR to go get as much AB blood as she could._

_Arizona couldn't help but give Callie the point for that round. She had saved her ass and her patient's life. "Stay with me, Sofia..." she told the little patient. "I need suction over here!"_


	4. Forgiveness

Eight-year-old Parker Torres had that tone to his voice. The "please don't yell at me this time" tone that the twins were so used to having to display in their little voices.

Callie closed her book. She and Arizona were both in the bed, reading medical journals and asking each other's opinions on the most controversial topics they contained.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked Mom."

Parker knew that Arizona was the most flexible parent he had. She tried to be firm, but he and his brother knew how to crack her. Sofia did too; she was just much more selective about when to do so. It came with age, he assumed.

"What did you do?" Arizona asked, getting up out of bed.

"My math isn't done and I don't know how to do it."

"Parker, you told me you were done that," Callie said.

"Well, I wanted to go to soccer."

Arizona kissed her wife. "Relax..." she replied.

Lately their youngest children had been bending the truth more and more. Callie and Arizona had been trying everything - even making them miss a couple soccer practices - but nothing seemed to work.

"I'm getting sick of this, Parker," she told the boy.

"Sorry."

"You're not really, though," she said. "Because you got to go to soccer. And now you're getting your homework done. Everything worked out for you."

"But -"

"No buts," she replied. "Let's go."

They walked out into the kitchen and Parker's homework was sitting on the island. So was his twin, who apparently also needed help. "I'm almost done," Theo said right away. "Really."

"Well, I've been working all day. Really. And I'm tired. So we're making this quick. And if you boys lie to me or Madre one more time, no field trip."

"But it's the zoo," Parker said. "And they even have new monkeys! And Charlie's class is going, too! Mark said he might get the day off work and if he does, we can be in his group!"

"No more lies," she told them. "Promise?"

"Promise," Theo replied.

"Uh huh," Parker nodded.

"What do you get out of this?" she asked. "Sure, you got to go to soccer, but now you've upset Madre and I. And you're gonna be tired at school tomorrow. Is that worth it?"

"No," Parker said.

"We really don't get the field trip if we tell lies? For real?" Theo asked.

"For real."

"But -"

"For real," she said. "Madre and I don't ask a lot of you. You boys have it pretty good. But we expect you to tell the truth. All the time."

"Fine."

"And guess what? If you stop lying, you'll get to go," she yawned. "Now, what page is your math on?"

* * *

><p><em>While Callie had been trying to avoid Mark and Addison, Addison had been trying to avoid Callie and Mark. She wasn't exactly sure why she stayed in Seattle after finding out that Mark had another baby on the way, but she had. She had asked Richard for a job and everything. Deep down, she was doing for Elizabeth. Even if she was angry with Mark, she had come to realize that their daughter deserved her father.<em>

"_So, are you ever going to talk to me?" she finally asked Mark one day when he walked into the lounge to get a cup of coffee in between consultations. She was deciding to put the ball in his court officially. _

"_What exactly is that you want me to say, Addison?" he replied. "When we broke up, I told you I was coming out here. Why didn't you mention the baby then? You lied to me."_

"_No."_

"_Not technically. But you didn't tell the truth. Exactly."_

"_Because I wasn't sure I wanted you around," she admitted._

"_Oh, and now you can just change your mind and get mad at me because it takes more than five seconds to adjust?"_

"_True," she hated to admit. He did have a point. "Mark, I want you to be in her life."_

"_Her?" he asked. "It's a girl?"_

"_Uh huh," she nodded. _

"_Cool."_

"_And boys aren't?" she asked._

"_I'm pretty sure Callie's having a boy," he said. _

"_How?"_

"_Just...she is."_

"_That makes no sense."_

"_Does she have a name yet?"_

"_Not a middle name. But her first name is Elizabeth."_

"_Elizabeth Montgomery?" he replied. "Really?"_

"_Could be Montgomery-Sloan."_

"_Really?"_

"_She's yours, Mark. And...things are bad between us. Even moreso now that she's not your only kid anymore. But she should get a relationship with you. Please don't choose the other baby over her just because it's easier with Callie."_

"_I'm not with Callie."_

"_Well, whatever."_

"_Does she have to be Elizabeth?" he asked. "That's so...not me."_

"_I've been calling her Elizabeth since I was twenty weeks," she said. _

"_Ella," he said._

"_Elizabeth."_

"_Shortened to Ella. It's less...boring."_

"_You're like a five-year-old, you know."_


	5. Friendships

"So what is it this time?"

Addison asked as she and Ella went and sat on the back patio. She had a tall glass of chocolate milk, and Addison had some wine.

"So, okay," Ella said. "You know Brooke Collins? The senior?"

"Was she the one that –?"

"Is annoying as fuck but gets away with it because she's hot? Yeah."

"Language," she scolded.

"Sorry. But...yeah."

"What about her?"

"Tate's apparently 'friends' with her."

"Does that mean you think they're more than...?"

"No," she said. "Just...how can he be friends with her? Plus, she's hot! I don't want my boyfriend hanging out with hot girls. I don't think anything's happened, but still."

"If they're just friends, you can't stop that."

"But I'm his girlfriend."

"And do you have guy friends?"

"Yeah."

"And does he care?"

"No. But –"

"You have to let him have girl friends. And try to trust him."

"'Cause you used to trust dad so much."

"I never told him he couldn't be friends with a woman. If that's all they were."

"Like who?"

"Callie."

"Not a great example."

"Okay. Arizona."

"She's a lesbian!"

"Bailey."

"She's Bailey!"

"You get the point. Just...give Tate a chance."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh dear God." <em>

_Mark walked into the apartment to find Callie – who was staying with him because she was trying to show Arizona that she did care by giving her the apartment – and Addison digging into the biggest basket of goodies he had ever seen. There were cookies, muffins, cupcakes, and brownies of all kinds of different flavours. The two women had clearly been eating for awhile, but it barely looked like they had made a dent in the baked good collection. _

"_Izzie Stevens had a bad day," Addison said. "Apparently she bakes when that happens. I kinda love her."_

"_Just when I was starting to like you," Callie replied._

"_Why can't I like Stevens?"_

"_She seduced my ex-husband and broke up my marriage."_

"_Pretend I'm not here," Mark said, since he was the "Izzie" who got between Addison and Derek._

"_No, but it's just...different when a woman does it. And before you say it, Arizona and I were totally not a couple when..." With that, she took another bite of brownie. "Stevens can bake though. I'll give her that."_

"_Yes," Addison nodded. _

"_So are you two friendly now?" Mark asked. _

_It had taken a few days, but Addison and Callie had begun talking more and more._

"_Yep," Callie said. _

"_Good."_

"_Are we good?" Addison asked. "Me and you, and you and her?"_

"_Yeah," Mark said. "Though I mean...you still totally shocked me, Addie. I was planning on becoming a daddy in months and months, not weeks."_

"_I know," she replied. "Sorry. But I have an appointment tomorrow at noon if you wanna be there."_

"_Who's your OB?" Callie asked._

"_Fiona McGee."_

"_Mine too," she said. "She's good."_

"_Why couldn't you guys find an OB who has an office in the hospital?" Mark asked. "We have to actually leave work to go and..."_

"_Because we like her," Callie said. _

"_Fine. But do I have to go? I mean...she's gonna realize I'm there with both of you. At some point. I'll be the office gossip."_

"_Maybe you need to –"_

"_The Sloans are just very fertile people, okay?" he stopped her. "I'm just that good."_

_Addison laughed. _

"_But yes. I'll be there," he told her. "I mean, I am gonna be Ella's daddy."_

"_Her name's Elizabeth," they both shot back in unison. _

"_She's not even your kid!" he told Callie. "You care, why?"_

"_Because her name is Elizabeth," she said. _

"_And yours is Calliope. Most of us are kind enough not to call you that."_

"_This is true," she replied. "Arizona's been talking to me more, by the way."_

"_Good."_

"_Yeah."_

"_And you'll see," he said. "She's more of an Ella."_

"_How would you know?" Addison asked._

"_Nobody with the Sloan nose makes a good Elizabeth."_

"_And why can't she have my nose?"_

"_Because she'll have the Sloan nose. It's another thing that's common for the Sloans."_

"_Shut up and have a muffin," Callie said, handing him one. "So, are the Sloans even human?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes."_


	6. Baby Love

**I just wanted to thank all of you who have sent me a kind review or subscribed to the story. It means a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.**

* * *

><p>"What are you still doing up?" Mark asked his second child when he arrived home. "And how'd you get home?"<p>

"I'm eating Addison's terrible cookies because I never seem to remember they just don't measure up to Mom's," Sofia replied. "And Mom found me and made me come home."

"Oh."

"Ella had some boy crisis again."

"Lovely."

"Addison's on it."

"As long as she's not pregnant or anything, I don't get involved. Or at least I try not to. Sometimes I'm home and I get sucked in, but..."

"She's not stupid enough to get pregnant," Sofia said. "And if she ever does, I'm not babysitting."

He laughed. "Deal."

Addison and Ella came in from the back patio. "Hey, I thought you'd be home sooner," his wife said, giving him a kiss.

"I had to go back."

"Because of me," Sofia had to add.

"Aren't you not supposed to be going -?" her step-mom started to ask.

"Minor detail," she replied, eating another cookie. She was hungry and they were around. Yet, they still tasted just a little like sandpaper. "Why do you have to bake?"

"I'm not that bad!" she laughed.

"Mom, you kinda are," Ella replied.

"Am I really?" she asked her husband.

"Can I be honest and still get sex tonight?" Mark asked.

"Ew," Ella grimaced.

"What?" Mark asked. "You're teenagers."

"And you're old! And...our parents."

Addison laughed. "Goodnight, girls."

"'Night," Sofia said.

"Oh, and you've gotta clean your room," she added. "It's a mess."

"It's my room."

"In our house," Mark said. "You clean your room at Madre's. Clean here, too."

"Fine," Sofia agreed. "But I only do that because Madre started saying she'd throw stuff out. Starting with anatomy textbooks."

"You're such a nerd," Ella teased, playfully.

"At least I'm not freaking out about boys."

"At least I have a boyfriend."

"And one day, I'll have a PhD and a MD. To each their own," she said as they went upstairs together.

"How are they both your kids?" Addison laughed.

"I have no idea," Mark replied.

* * *

><p><em>Addison's ten hour labour was only going to consist of a few more contractions. She knew this, but she was having a difficult time pushing. She was exhausted and it seemed impossible to her that she could actually do this. <em>

"_C'mon," Mark whispered. "Ella's almost here."_

"_I know," she said._

_He was running his fingers through her hair as he held her hand in his other one. "Just a few more pushes."_

"_That's annoying," she told him, moving her head away._

"_Sorry."_

_A contraction came and she bore without even thinking about it. She had always just assumed she'd be the model Labour and Delivery patient, but she was far from it. She had been a complete mess, lacking her usual ability to stay calm under pressure. She felt like she had no idea what she was doing._

"_Easy, easy, easy," her doctor instructed. "Don't rush her out."_

_Addison didn't even hear her say that. She pushed, and pushed, and pushed – even once the contraction was over – until Elizabeth's head was delivered. _

"_Breathe, Addie," Mark said. _

_For one, Addison's entire face was now appearing to be comparable to her hair colour. Dr. McGee was also trying to unwrap the umbilical cord from around his baby girl's neck, Mark noticed. _

_Addison looked up at him and tried to focus on her breath. "I want her out!"_

"_Addie, she's almost out," he replied._

_Once the umbilical cord was unwrapped, Dr. McGee told Addison to give one final push. _

_Addison began laughing and crying all at once when she felt Baby Elizabeth emerge from her body. Complete disbelief set in. She was that baby's mommy. _

"_She's here!" she said, as the eight pound girl was placed on her chest. _

"_She is," Mark smiled. _

_He felt his hand meet her vernix coated skin even though he was still looking into Mommy's eyes. Mark realized this and looked down. "Ella!" he said, in a slightly high, yet soft baby voice._

_Addison didn't even bother correcting him. She just wanted to take in each and every one of Elizabeth's flawless features. _

"_Hi, Beautiful!" she smiled. _

_She made contact with the little bit of blond peach-fuzz on her newborn's head. This was the first thing she really noticed about her girl, and it surprised her. She had never pictured her child without hair. The entire pregnancy, she had imagined just the opposite. She figured Elizabeth would have more hair than she knew what to do with._

"_She's bald," she said. _

"_And what did I tell you," Daddy smiled. "Sloan nose."_

"_Sure," she laughed. _

"_She's sure got a good set of lungs," the nurse commented. _

_Addison kissed Ella's little hand. "You're the best baby ever," she told her. _

"_Ever, Ella," Mark smiled. "Hear that?"_

_Addison looked up at him. "She's really ours," she said, still smiling._

_Without realizing it, he found himself kissing her lips. He didn't know it until he felt her kissing him back. It felt so good._


	7. Good Day

"Mmm..." Arizona smiled as her wife kissed her awake on a Saturday night a week later.

It was only seven o'clock, but she had worked an exhausting shift and she just hadn't had the energy to do anything but sleep when she got home. It had been six hours since then, and finally, she felt rested.

Having three children and demanding careers never had gotten easier, even though they thought it would, but that was okay. Moments like this were worth it all.

Callie had just arrived home from her own shift. "Hello," she smiled, as she look into the eyes of her wife of twelve years. "Hi," Arizona smiled, kissing her back.

"Sofia's at Mark's and the boys are at that birthday party..."

"Good," she said, as she slid her hands up to search for the bottom edge of Callie's top.

"Yeah," Callie agreed, unbuttoning the jeans Arizona had fallen asleep wearing.

The phone rang. "Ignore it," Arizona said, now unhooking Callie's bra.

"It could be the hospital," she replied, mustering the will power it took to pull herself off of her wife and reach for the phone. "Hello?" she said, letting out a laugh as her wife took her back in and began kissing her neck.

"Did I leave my pictures there?" Sofia's voice asked.

"What pictures?"

"For my project?"

"What project?"

"Remember? My Pearl Harbour presentation? It's tomorrow and I went to glue the pictures on the board and...they aren't here."

"Oh."

Arizona stopped and pulled away slightly. "What?" she mouthed.

"Sofia," she mouthed back as she got up and went to check.

"Well...that was great," Arizona sighed.

Callie found all the pictures on Sofia's desk. "Yeah, they're here," she said.

"Thank God," she said. "Okay, I'm gonna come get them."

"Bye, Sof."

"Bye."

Callie came back down. "They aren't even home and they still ruin the moment."

"Hey, at least we still can't keep our hands off each other. After three kids and sixteen years together, that's something, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Callie found herself just standing at the window to the nursery. She had always loved babies. She had always wanted babies. Now that she was actually having one, she loved them even more. She could find something adorable about even the oddest looking, loudest of babies.<em>

_There was something extra special about Elizabeth Montgomery-Sloan, though. This little girl would be her child's big sister. The two little ones would play together, fight with each other, and most importantly, they would more than likely end up being lifelong best friends._

_Mark walked up. "She's amazing, huh?" he asked._

"_Yeah," she agreed. _

"_And Mommy's been calling her Ella," he said, proud that he was able to convince her of the compromise._

_Callie laughed. "She makes a great Ella."_

"_Her middle name's Adrienne," she said. "Which is one of Addie's."_

"_Pretty," she replied. "Congratulations, Mark."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Twenty-six more weeks," she smiled, rubbing her hand over her own newly forming bump._

"_I know," he said. _

"_Crazy, right?"_

"_You think it's crazy for you?" he laughed. "I'll have two kids born just months apart."_

"_Yep."_

"_But I'll totally take another one of those," he smiled, watching Ella as she woke up from a little nap._

_She smiled as Mark went in and picked Ella up. _

"_That Addison's baby?" Arizona asked as she came up beside Callie._

"_Uh huh," she smiled. _

"_She's cute."_

"_Yep."_

"_I miss you," Arizona said after an awkward pause. _

"_I've been here every –"_

"_No, I miss you," she said again. _

"_Oh."_

"_And I know that you're having a baby," Arizona said. "And I shouldn't want anything to do with your baby. But I kinda...do."_

"_You do?"_

"_Because I'm a crazy person," she nodded. "Clearly."_

_Callie laughed. "Am I supposed to agree?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_I don't think you're crazy," she told her. "I think you're awesome. And...way more forgiving than I could ever be. Thank you."_

"_When do you get off?" _

_Callie checked her watch. "Ten minutes ago. I'm just..."_

"_It's the babies," Arizona said. "They're intoxicating."_

_Callie smiled. _

"_Wanna go get some dinner?"_

"_Sure," she nodded. "But...what are we doing here?"_

"_We're trying," Arizona said. "Harder this time."_

"_Good."_

_Mark glanced up just as Callie and Arizona were walking away. "Well, Ella," he said as he saw their smiles though the window. "I think Callie's got a date. It's a good day for everybody, isn't it?"_


	8. Hanging Out

A few weeks after Sofia got an A on her Pearl Harbour presentation, it was time for Parent/Teacher interviews at the girls' school. The date of Charlie, Parker and Theo's was different at their school, but it would be soon as well.

All five children from their uniquely blended family were hanging out at Callie and Arizona's until their parents got back.

"Ella, are you gonna be in trouble?" Charlie asked.

"Why would I be in trouble?" she asked. "I'm a good student. A's and B's. I go to class. I do my homework."

"All we ever hear about is what Tate did at school," he said. "You don't talk about homework."

"Who talks about homework?" Ella laughed.

"I do," Parker said. "If I need help."

"Well, whatever," she replied. "Who's hungry?"

"What are we having?" Theo asked.

"My dad said we can order pizza."

"Get pineapple!" Sofia insisted as she came down the stairs.

"For the thousandth time, I am not getting pineapple on my pizza. You're the only one that likes it."

"Theo?" Sofia said, directing her gaze her little brother's way.

"I do," he smiled. "It's yummy."

"See?" she asked. "He'll eat it, I'll eat it, and so will my madre when she gets home."

"Fine."

Sofia went over and rustled the blond hairs on her brother's head. "Did I ever tell you you're my favourite?"

"I'm not?" Parker asked.

"Park, I'm joking, Dude," she laughed. "Relax."

The door opened and their parents walked in. "That was fast," Ella commented.

"Yeah," Arizona said.

"No issues, nothing much to talk about," Mark said.

"See, Charlie? I didn't do anything to get in trouble for," Ella said.

"Madre, when is our Parent/Teacher day?" Parker asked.

"In a week," she said. "And it better go just as well," she said. "Hear me? We better not hear that you're telling more lies."

"We aren't," Theo promised.

"Good."

"Did you guys eat?" Addison asked.

"We were just gonna order a pizza," Ella said.

"With pineapple," Sofia added.

"Sounds good," Callie said. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p><em>Callie and Arizona had a few hours off the weekend after Addison and Mark brought Ella home from the hospital. The newly reunited couple thought it might be nice to cook and freeze a few easy dinners for the new parents.<em>

"_You have no idea how good that looks," Callie said as Arizona worked on putting the lasagna together._

"_Stop having cravings," Arizona smiled. "We can't bring them a lasagna with a piece missing."_

"_I can't help it!" she laughed. "I just got over the morning sickness. Sorta. So my appetites back. In full swing, I guess."_

"_That just means I'm gonna have to take you on another dinner date."_

_Callie kissed her. "Deal."_

"_Good."_

"_Did I show you the email I got from Mark?" Callie asked. _

"_Nope."_

"_Oh," she said. "It's just a whole bunch of pictures of her sleeping, but my God she's cute."_

"_She is," she agreed. "I think she looks like him."_

"_I see more of Addie. But she's got Mark's eyes. For sure."_

"_Yep."_

_Callie stirred the pot of soup they had on the stove. "Arizona?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What are we doing here?" _

"_Well..."_

"_I mean, I'm really, really, really not trying to pressure you. Really."_

"_I get it. You're really not."_

"_But I'm having a baby here," she said. "Soon."_

"_I know," she said. "Believe me, that's pretty much all I think about."_

"_Sorry."_

"_No, no. You can't get into something that's not good for you and the baby. Something that won't work."_

"_Exactly."_

"_Lucky for you," she said, turning around and kissing her. "I'm good for you," she smiled. "And I'm sure I fit. We have some time to figure out how, but we can make this work, Calliope."_

"_Thank you," she smiled._

_There was a knock at the door and Callie went to answer it. There stood Mark and Addison. Mark was holding a sleeping Ella in her carseat carrier. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Mark needed clean clothes," Addison said. "Since laundry is currently not something we have time for. And we thought while we were in the building here, we'd stop by. We're sorta going stir crazy. I needed to get out."_

"_Well, yay!" Callie quitely cheered. "Come in. Arizona's here, but it's fine."_

"_You sure?" Mark asked. _

"_That is a tiny, tiny four day old baby," she said, pointing to Ella. "I'm very sure."_

"_Plus we're cooking for you," Arizona told them as they came in._

"_For us?" Addison asked._

"_We figured you'd be a little busy."_

"_We are," Addison nodded. "For sure."_

_Ella woke up and started to fuss as she opened her eyes. "It's okay!" Mark softly spoke. "We're at Callie's. She's cool. She's has your brother in her belly."_

"_Or sister," all three women replied. _

"_Keep dreaming," Mark said. _

"_Can I...?" Callie asked, wanting to pick Ella up._

"_Sure," Addison agreed._

_Callie took Ella's blanket off and handed it to Addison before unbuckling her best friend's baby girl and taking her into her arms. "Oh my gosh!" she smiled. "Hello, Ella! Thanks for comin' over to see us!"_


	9. Date Night

"Autumn, do you wanna look at a book?" Sofia asked a student who had developmental delays at her school.

Sofia tried to spend at least one lunch hour a week volunteering in the Special Education classroom. She knew that having a fellow student come and hang out with them made the students happy, and therefore, it made her happy to be there. Of course, the teachers were also grateful for the help.

Autumn nodded.

"Go to the shelf and pick one," she told her.

"Sofia..." one of the other students called.

"Yeah?" she asked, going over to her. "What's up, Erin?"

"Time for class?" she asked.

"Not yet," she told her. "Lunch is over at twelve o'clock. What time does it say now? Look at the clock."

Each student in the class had different abilities, but Erin was working on telling time. She easily became fixated on time, so her teachers figured that maybe she would be able to learn how to read a clock if they worked on it enough with her.

"Twelve clock," she said.

"Try again," she encouraged her. "Where's the little hand?"

"Twelve."

"Well, almost twelve. Still eleven, though."

"Oh."

"Where's the big hand?"

"Ten."

"That means what?"

"It eleven fifty," she smiled.

"Yes. So ten more minutes until class. The bells are gonna go off in five minutes. Then it's time to go to class."

"Oh."

"Okay?"

"Yep."

Autumn came over with her book. "Which one did you pick, Autumn?"

Ella walked into the room. "What are you doing tonight, Sof?"

"My moms are working, so I'm watching the boys."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Tate's cousin just broke up with his girlfriend –"

"You are not setting me up with anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"Fine."

"Nice try, though," she laughed. "But I think I can find my own date if I wanna go on one."

* * *

><p>"<em>Dinner's here!" Addison called up as the doorbell rang.<em>

_Daddy's birthday rolled around just days before Ella was to turn a month old. Since she was still so young, they had decided to order in to celebrate instead of going out. They had had pasta and salad delivered from a nearby Italian restaurant they both liked. _

"_The food's here, Ella!" Mark told their newborn as he finished changing her. "Well, Mommy and Daddy's food. All you eat is breastmilk, huh? That's all you need!" _

_He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Let's go downstairs. You can hang out in the bouncy chair so we can eat."_

_She made a little fussy sound as they were coming down the stairs. "What?" Addison asked her. "Are you mad you don't get dinner with us? It smells yummy, doesn't it?"_

_Mark put Ella's bouncy seat in the kitchen and put her in it. "You like that one, Ella?" he smiled as she stretched her little body out. "Is it comfy?"_

_Addison plated their meal and they sat down to enjoy it. "Happy birthday, Daddy."_

"_Thanks," he smiled. _

"_I know this isn't exactly the date night we would've had, but –"_

"_It's great," he smiled, looking over to their tiny girl. "And I have to go to work in a couple hours anyways. It's not like we would've had tons of time."_

"_True," she said. "That's gotta be so hard."_

"_What? Working on my birthday?"_

"_No. Just working. Leaving her," she said. "I'm so not ready to do that."_

"_She'll be at the hospital daycare."_

"_I know, but –" Ella began crying, so Mommy got up to go get her. "What, Elle?" she asked. "What's the problem?"_

"_She might just wanna be held. She's clean and fed."_

"_We can do that, right?" _

_Addison kissed her little fingers as she sat back down and resumed eating dinner one-handed. She had become pretty good at this lately. They both had. Ella was definitely not a fan of being put down for very long. She wanted to be a part of whatever was going on. _

"_What I'm not looking forward to is having both babies here," Mark said, continuing their conversation. _

"_What?"_

"_I mean, of course I'm looking forward to the other baby," he clarified. "But managing both of their schedules and not always having them in the same place won't be easy. Right now, I'm here a lot. But I'll have to be at my place more when Callie has the baby. So that I'm close by for that one, too."_

"_It's not like my place is far," she said. "And I mean, Ella and I can come over to your place, too."_

"_I know."_

"_It'll work out."_

"_I know. I just wasn't there for Sloan and I want better for them. I want to be there as much as I can."_

"_And I think that's great," she smiled. "So does Callie. It'll be fine."_

"_Yeah."_


End file.
